Various types of eyeglasses tethers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an eyeglasses tether clip comprising an adjustable base attachment fittable to the varying lengths and thicknesses of eyeglasses arms, and secured with shrink wrap, to securely fasten a pair of eyeglasses to an article of clothing, or other item, when not in use.